Of Thick Blood and Sins
by Hirame
Summary: ACT IV up. Rating's not permanent. Alucard awakes after 2000 years to find his past hunting him. A bit AU and cross-over. Contains non-yaoi but MOSTLY yaoi. Yes, between vamps... and other creatures... --;; whatever...Pls. R&R!
1. Act I

Disclaimer: I do not own Castlevania: Symphony of the Night. *sob * Alucard- baby!! 0  
  
A/N: This is my first Castlevania fic so please be kind! *bows head * Posting or no posting, believe me, it's my first time writing under this category. I just wanted to contribute since I happen to notice that there isn't many Castlevania: Symphony of the Night fics out there so here I am! ^_^  
  
WARNING: Almost AU. Still contains some of the original though I'll be adding fragments of my twisted imagination in it ^_~. Contains OC, intrusion of characters from other vampire series though won't take up really important roles and SLASH!  
  
Did you hear me people? I said SLASH! Synonym: yaoi, shonen-ai, male/male. Just so you know what to expect. Don't hate me if you prefer normal pairings. Of course, male/female pairing is not impossible.  
  
Comments: will be appreciated.  
  
Flames: will be used to warm cold undead skin.  
  
R&R anyone?  
  
  
  
Of Thick Blood and Sins  
  
By M-i  
  
++++++++++++++ Bloodlust 1: A Comeback from the dead. or is it? ++++++++++++  
  
An unusual trickle of sweat came down on smooth, pale skin. Now it wouldn't be so strange if only the one causing it is a normal being. Unfortunately, it's not. Upon closer inspection, we can see that it was actually an undead. Undead unlike those ghoulish beings but undead as a blood sucking vampire. Lying in his sanctuary for 2000 years now, his formerly knitted fine eyebrows calmed, even for a little while, before violently opening the eyelashed curtain revealing two hollow sky blue orbs that had been excessively whitened over the passing years. Indicating that the owner of the twin blue windows have passed the stage of maturity in a vampire's cycle long, long before.  
  
As if sensing his master's awakened state, the intricately made coffin slowly opened itself up, allowing the one occupying it to sit up and currently, dust himself off the remaining reminders of those long years in which he spent asleep in peace. This year would be one of those, however, it seemed that 2000 years of rest would have to stop there, as he knew that his awakening was the result of something. bad or interesting about to happen. Knowing this, he climbed out of his former shelter and stretched, his gaze boring into the bright full moon outside his sanctum. Making sure that his belongings were still with him, he acknowledges the presence of his devil familiar, one of the five, in the same environment. It has been such a long time.  
  
"Master Alucard, you are finally awake." It spoke, the voice clearly belonging to a creature no less than an animal of sort. The vampire smiled behind long silky white strands that fell on his pale features.  
  
"It is good to see you again as well. 2000 years is a long time indeed." Soft though a strong near-baritone flowed through the air as he engaged in their so-called start of a conversation.  
  
"Is something the matter, master?"  
  
"I was stirred from my supposedly eternal sleep. Do you know what this means?"  
  
"Aye. but 'tis not good, master."  
  
"Indeed. Tell me of some news you might know." His eyes turned back into gazing the starless sky above him and somehow, he was dreading. His eyes showing a hint of sadness and denial from whatever reason, only he knows.  
  
"."  
  
"Judging from your silence, then I presume the reason I'm dreading right now is correct."  
  
"I just assumed that there is no point saying what it is master. I am sure you have felt it."  
  
". So he is back."  
  
"I'm afraid so, my lord." The devil responded with such obvious hesitancy that it is no question that it knew what happened. What happened 2000 years earlier. He had shared every experience of it with his master.  
  
Alucard closed his eyes and opened them with disgust as he dropped to his knees and covered his face with his unblemished hands. Why has he come back? Why did he have to do this again?  
  
" Fallas." he whispered inaudibly but the Devil knew. He knew of the only vampire that can cause so much grief to his master. He was coming back. For him.  
  
O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O  
  
In another unholy abode, unconsciously sharing the dark skies with his goal, another being of the darkness sat in his place, pale lips curving into a satisfied smile. " You can't escape me. I'll find you." His shoulder shook as he burst out, laughing, causing long fangs to be exposed in the moonlight before opening his arms in a welcoming gesture to no one in particular. "After all, we are bound by fate! You belong to me!"  
  
O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O  
  
Glazed light blue eyes snapped open and like before, cold sweat broke, gliding on his perfect brows.  
  
" Come. We have to pay a certain someone a long delayed visit." His familiar nodded and flew outside just as his master vanished in a quick jerk of his cloak.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Well, first chap is out. I can only hope that you like it. If not then, I won't continue this fic cuz I've been really busy nowadays.  
  
Please R&R! ^_^  
  
-M-i- 


	2. Act II

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine except this fic.

**A/N**: Chap two up after a VERY long while. ^_^ Still thank you for the few ones who reviewed. It's still an encouragement.

Oh, before you proceed, I will name Alucard's familiars on my own, k? Do they even have names? *shrugs*

Don't forget to R&R!

                                                                        **Of Thick Blood and Sins**

                                                                                      By Hirame

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++Bloodlust 2: OLD acquaintances ++++++++++++++++++++++++

                   Cold, whipping air mercilessly cut through his skin as he ran with inhuman speed along the dark shadows of the forest that hid his resting place. You would think that it was really unusual for a cold, dead creature like him who lost his warmth the moment he was born, to feel the chill currently passing through him like mild electric shocks. Somehow, he feared it. Only because he was very aware that it wasn't the cold wind that was causing those chills running up his spine. And the cause wasn't as alive as the brushing north wind as well. On the contrary, it was very dead. Like him. 

                   Upon reaching a cliff that stretched out to the calm sea's direction, he stopped, seemingly half wary and half disgusted upon laying his pale eyes on the place he longed to destroy yet loved from a long time ago.

_Father…_he sighed… _you and your stupid work._

                   With that, he jumped off from the cliff and landed gracefully on the ground, which seemed to be a narrow pathway towards the place he once called home. Yes. Home.

                                                               O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O

                   An eerie twinkling chime in the air signaled the intrusion of his known companion during his very long years of living in the afterlife. Literally and not literally. With his silent approval, the blue shadow emerged to greet his forlorn presence. Words were not needed and they waited for their guest to arrive. Maybe not guest, but a Prodigal son.

                   In a lone corner, bright and sharp green eyes lingered, sharing the two's interest as it waited as well. Even at its' early stages, he could feel everything starting to crumble. The Present and the Future. However, it didn't matter to him. He had his own reasons. Selfish, might be. 

But one thing's for sure. He *was* made to be a selfish creature after all. It was no sin and it wasn't something to hide. He might be different in terms of class specie but he was damned if not every creature of the night was selfish in his own rights.

However, this was new to him. It fascinated him to the point of allying him to the vampire lord and his trusty minions. What can he say? He just *had* to meet him. 

Yes. The vampire lord's favorite son. The one so famous in the dark realm for he was an odd one. An odd one indeed because he opposed everything of his original being.

An unequally beautiful monster.

A Dark angel.

A creature of the night that felt more human.

A possessor of a tainted soul with a true heart.

… And a supposedly selfish being that has spent his lifetime being selfless.

How intriguing is that?

                                                                O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O

" Ashteios, scan the surroundings." The demon familiar quickly initiated his master's request, eyes glowing to the brightest yellow. It released a minor spell obviously emanating from its' body.

"There are some weak and foul critters within a few more feet, m'lord. Some wild and some on guard of your father. However, I assure you of no harm…" The demon familiar, Ashteios, turned to his young master, blinking its equally big and demonic topaz eyes when the said vampire chuckled softly.

" You surprise me."

"Why is that, m'lord?"

"You speak of these creatures as if you weren't one of the night yourself…"

"Hm… true, young master. But I believe being apart from them. At least I do." Alucard raised a curious brow at it. 

" How so?"

"…"

"Most peculiar you are. No matter. I'd only bet that it was one of the reasons you are a familiar to the royal family after all." He calmly noted, disregarding his servant's rude silence when it was asked beforehand, as they made their way into the grim forest.

" A familiar to the young master. Not the royal family…" it hissed lowly and unrecognizable.

"What is it, Ashteios?"

"Forgive me. I was just lost on my thoughts…" was the hasty reply. Alucard frowned.

"It is not in your nature to act like this, Ashteios. Something is bothering you but I won't push into the subject. Just make sure you stay fine."

"My sincerest thanks, young master." 

" Ashteios."

"Yes, m'lord?"

"Look out."

                   The demon was just in time to dodge an attack from a humongous ivy-looking plant that seemed alive with its tentacle vines shooting out of them. It was pretty persistent on consuming them by the looks of the bubbling saliva dripping down its' fanged opening that towered 8 ft. tall. Ashteios released a violent thunder strike upon it till it ceased and looked burnt to the last leaf.

"Pardon for my lack of awareness, young master. I will not happen again."

"You are pardoned. Next time, be more conscious. I wouldn't want any of you to get hurt by carelessness or any other reason."

"…Of course, m'lord."

Alucard let his bright gaze linger on his demon familiar a bit longer before turning his attention to the draw gate that signaled their arrival. "How it changed… but it still reveled on the same darkness."

"…"

"Let's enter and get this done with."

                                                                O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O

He smirked, letting himself down from his position. 

_Oh but angel. It's FAR from done…and you know it. _

_Never lie, love. Never lie._

_It's dangerous._

TBC

A/N: I hope you liked this chap. This was short for my tastes but I am 100% sure this was longer than the first. I only used a small font size. Still, if you found it short, my apologies. I do find it short too.

Please give me your reviews, ne? ^^ For flames, like I said before. It would be used to warm cold, undead skin of my characters…

-Hirame-


	3. Act III

Never mine and never will be.

A/N: *blinks* From the looks of your gracious reviews, I seem to be steering on to the right path of fiction-writingism? *laughs* If there is such a word. My gratitude to:

+**Stephanie**+  I take your lack of words as a compliment then? ^_^  Thank you. My English is good? I am glad ^^ but please feel free to point out mistakes once you see some, for despite the handling of the English language of this fic, it is not my first language.

+**Kitala**+ Here's an update ^_^ Thank you for reviewing and I will try to keep up the good work.

+**akito**+ You make me feel better about my short chaps ^^. Though it is not because of the shortness that I am weary of but of the fact that it was never my nature to stop at such lengths, see. *chuckles* True. I do think SOTN is the best Castlevania.

+**Elvia**+ Why thank you ^_^. Not trying my best to please readers has always been off to me… or at least if someone flamed me and I knew it wasn't my best then it won't bother me at all. Yes, I will be writing more stories ^^ Probably another SOTN fic when I finish this and I am planning to write a Soul Reaver one soon. My, I do have an inclination to vampires…

+**Female Heero Yuy**+ Ahh, my apologies on disappointing you for cutting it short back there though your love of my fic is greatly appreciated ^_^. No need for violence… or sending Alucard to kill me ^^;;;.

+**Rei-chan**+ *laughs* Very blunt and modest reviewer ^_^. Well, I stopped there to increase reader anticipation and as for your request, here is more.

+**AndreAlaRae**+ I am pleased to know my writing style became a source of your enjoyment ^^. And thank you for pardoning the vertically challenged chapters.

+**Female Heero Yuy take two**+ *sweatdrop* Dear me, another review from you ^^;;. Somehow, I get these kind of repeated reviews a lot for my fics. *sigh* has it been that long since my last updates? I can barely remember because I hardly have time. Though thank you for bringing me back from my "reverie" ^_^ your *ahem* very…forceful devotion to this fic made me go back to this.

Of Thick Blood and Sins By Hirame 

VVVVVVVVVVV

              Series of either undying marble or cracked carved cemented walls that held wisdom on their own passed by the dark prince in a haze. There was an unnerving feeling in the atmosphere the moment he stepped inside his former abode. Strangely enough, none of his father's most loyal minions were hinting some sort of aggressive displayt to harm him or massive efforts to subdue. Of course, though it irked him more than he expected it to, he knew the reason.

These resident creatures sharing his 'home' were just as confused and clueless as he was to whatever is starting to brew or whatever caused his reintroduction to the human realm after 2000 years. It was certainly an annoying disposition.

Unlike before, his father's followers knew the reason of his resurrection. Just as much, they knew as to why he came back that is why they unquestionably tried to attack and stop him before this so-called 'traitor' dealt with their master and lord. But now…

It was most likely that they thought he was just here to express his regret and bring back the lost filial bond he and his father used to share. 

He grimaced inwardly. If only the issue was that simple and predictable.

VVVVVVVVVVV

"I can feel it. The confusion of my child." Dracula let out a deep hollow laugh that the high ceiling and giving walls happily reciprocated. Contrary to what others might think as a result of the Vampire Lord's constant dispute against Alucard, Dracula did not hide his amusement and mirth when it came to his white haired son. Death regarded the vampire with eyes that were just as hollow as the former's laugh, bony jaws forming into what can only be an ironic display of a good-natured smile if the thing still possessed minute flesh.

"You seem to be unaffected by his rebellious ways." A fitting crackle of ghostly wisps came from the perpetually decayed parody of a mouth. The Vampire Lord raised an eyebrow and mused for a second in silence.

"Yes. Now that I think about it, I never could hold my anger for my son. At least not as long as my heavy disappointment… my memory unfailingly reminds me that it is the only thing that I carried on to my 'death' when he destroyed me ages ago. After all, I held great expectations."

"As everyone did."

"Ahah… As everyone still _does_."

Death emitted an aura that spelled grim affirmation. "Though I would never have thought you'd plan this, much more, for Alucard…" The vampire stiffened for a while and stared straight ahead, deep red pools seeing further than what they should see. "Do not speak of it as if I am cursing him to perdition, Death. After the ordeal…"

"Ah… how 'fatherly' of you."

"Do I amuse you, Death?"

"Not at all, my Lord. Not at all."

VVVVVVVVVVV

              I stand, still lurking in the shadows as I listen to what I could only describe as 'petty side commentaries'. Either that or they spoke with such light, masked words that hid the seriousness of the matter. I'd be betting the latter. I am not so blinded as not to see that this was the Vampire Lord and Death himself speaking. And the cause for those hidden meanings, I am again betting that it is the fact that I am currently situated in the same throne room. No matter. I came, after all, for the son and not the father and his lackey.

Ah. The odd one finally arrives.

VVVVVVVVVVV

              The huge gold-tinted doors of the throne room humbly opened as Alucard spotted it, still about 20 meters away. It never surprised him how his father knew of his arrivals and just like before, he can rely on asking him simply about his agendas, knowing full well that the vampire lord would blatantly answer it in return.

And in rare moments like these when he was completely clueless, he thanked the gods for that conversational trait he and his father threw at each other. 

VVVVVVVVVVV

              I nonchalantly stepped inside the cursed room, striding towards the center where I met my father's eyes in closer contact. He is mysteriously… happy. This does not bode well for me as I stand here for a few more seconds, time wasting for I still have no information gathered. However, I am well aware that my father knows it. He won't leave me in the dark soon. But somehow, I feel another unknown presence and before I could speak of it, the devil himself spoke.

"Ahh, my son. What brings you here?"

"I was hoping you'd give me the usual enlightenment for I can never and would never understand your ways of mind."

"Such bitterness, precious. What is it that you need to know?"

"Everything. Your awakening once again in this world tell me of a different agenda, father. Don't try to hide it." Dracula sighed.

"I wasn't *trying* to hide it, Alucard. What I merely wanted to try was to bring out what we used to have before "everything"…"

"I did not come here for this." A slight scowl marred his pale sculpted face. 

"It's not as if you have a choice. After all, you'd be staying here with me for a while."

"What?"

VVVVVVVVVVV

              I would be lying to say that I wasn't shocked, at the most. The vampire prince held no mark as proof of his acquaintances with the darkness aside from the strong, dignified appearance that a royal vampire would possess.

Other than that, he could be deemed as an angel in black. 

Is this what *he* wanted? That perfect picture of a face hugged by pale blonde tresses that flowed like the silk drapes adorning this dark palace? A being that came from the same darkness but held everything that *he* did not have? Is this what called *him* to regard this alluring creature as his rightful companion? Mate? Lover?

              I revealed myself from the shadows that have been engulfing me and walked a few good soundless steps before I stopped a distance well enough for the beautiful prince to regard me. Though of course, it would be stupid to assume that he hadn't felt my aura the moment he stepped into the room.

Before I knew it, I was staring into a pair of cold, moon-blessed orbs.

TBC

VVVVVVVVVVV

A/N: Ah, so sorry but I have to be busy again. Though I would try to update sooner than the last time. Read and review kudasai. I would highly appreciate it. As for flames, you know what I do with those already…

-Hirame-


	4. Act IV

**Disclaimer**: CastevaniaSoTN is not mine. No benefits here. Only OC characters are mine and plot. Whoever vampire or any characters that will be present in this fic from crossovers aren't mine as well.

**Warning**: Future slash. Offense? Do not read. **AU** and **OC as** well as few lingering **OOCness** warning. Please review at the end.         

**_A/N and review responses will be noted at the end of every chap from this point on. Thank you._**

****

****

****

**Of Think Blood and Sins**

**by Hirame**

****

It was uncalled for-- this unnerving feeling that had immediately washed over my being and my mind constantly screamed at that point that the mere involvement of someone, a creature, a third party, emitting such an implacable aura and role to something I myself do not yet comprehend gave my insides such an unusual disorientation. Fear was introduced to my knowledge despite it being unable to worm itself into my heart and emotions. At least, not yet, and I am hoping it never will. If it does anyway, I'll just humor things up and make myself content that I am able to feel such humanitarian surge...

But that doesn't erase now the fact that I am currently gazing into fathomless opals that seemed darker than the world I've known for many a thousand. Unfortunately, I did not know him nor did I know what is happening. I wasn't this irked by the longest time. Though, I will be patient. 

At least, until my father gave me yet another reason to slay him at this moment. I have no doubt about the slaying part, just the reason this time is what I am curious about as silence stretched to every crack unseen in the vastness of this lavish room.

"How rude of me. I seem to forget my manners," the black-eyed man spoke as he bowed in grace... or mockery? I do not know. " Daemon Des Bounrovnik of the Kestronian Circle..." 

"... and first childe of Seymour Feinricht Vascon." 

            Pain. It wasn't searing but most uncomfortable when it came as quickly as it went. Like an insisting memory. Seymour...? Where have I heard that name before? Someone... of importance? When? Where and who? I felt my usually passive features uncontrollably form a frown. Now, as I was once again staring into those unending holes with their hidden meanings, I never knew I could be further irked by how things are no going. But that was the biggest question now, wasn't it? What IS going on the first place?

This man, Daemon, seemed to have read my internal conflict, much to my disdain.

+++++++++++++++++++++

Charming. Gazing into those mythical eyes that may easily pass as the nocturnal goddess's sweetest favor for any creature to come about, my soul felt being dissected into measurable portions. And wonders of all wonders, it doesn't feel as violating as it is supposed to be. Being analyzed for all your worth, I mean. The lovely is as irate as confused and I do not pass the blame to him. Leave that role to the Vampire Lord currently observing with tenor. Well, whatever it might be is no concern of mine despite my involvement, as I have my own. I admit that after my introduction, I had hoped to glimpse a form of recognition in those cool irises but it looks like I was asking too much... it has been, after all, 2000 years. Or is something else the matter? I smiled pleasantly after enough basking in that scanning attention...

Looks like this action of mine brought back his recollection of his supposed share of mannerism. At least, a bit of it.

"Alucard."

A smart one, he is. He found no further need for introductions as expected for someone like me, who looked like in association with the Vampire Lord himself- his father. He is right though, that I already know whatever things needed to know about him, as the dark vampire prince himself.

Ahh, the smell in the air. A whiff of distrust, confusion, annoyance and a mind running amok.  Amusement was fighting within me; however, I knew when to be regal, patient and silently observant. And when I was like this, every fiber in my body knew that I was still in potential danger. But sweet danger it is, that this majestic prince of an angelic parody will be the one most likely to cause it. I am neither stupid nor ignorant. 

" Very much pleased to make your acquaintance, your highness." _I have always wanted to meet the one who my master gave his _mind_ to..._

"... As I am, monsieur Bounrovnik-" A tone colder than the deepest of catacombs in this very much alive abode.

"Ah, please. Just Daemon, my prince. I deserve nothing more."

"...Daemon then. If you will excuse me for a moment, for I" he turned his gaze then back to the Vampire Lord, "still demand what my _beloved_ father is doing out of his supposedly permanent grave..."

+++++++++++++++++++++

Bloodshot eyes remained their soft touch as it landed on opposing crystalline blue. His son did inherit his mother's elegance after all. Sometimes, such reminders did not bode well in his darkest decisions during his immortal life.

"Oh come now, my son. Do you constantly have to be all chary of me?"

"You keep on giving me the reason to."

 He nonchalantly waved a hand and grimaced." Tsk. I should have been more careful of you, Alucard. You shouldn't have been exposed into...helping those disgusting spawns of the Belmont line."

"Those previous encounters were of my own accord. If any contrary circumstance was given, I would have fought you with or without a Belmont on the same side."

"Nonsense. Indeed, you have been taking most from your mother, especially in her beliefs. However, her death should have been the last lesson for you, boy. If that did naught in supporting your awareness in who you are and should be, then your nature should have driven you to the realization. You are a vampire, THE vampire prince whom I so favor, and you even hold my name in yours. It is only a matter of time before your true being realizes this."

A growl. "Humans are of no issue here, Dracula. Mother simply had compassion for all, and who is so much to receive than the lot who you so treat with most harshness, terror and dispose of like common rubbish with no dignity at all for the sake of dominion and pleasure? My _mother's_ people. Your _chosen wife's_ race. Her death should have opened _your _eyes, father. Not mine. Truly, I carry your name in mine..." Ice blue eyes narrowed. "... and if it is some of consolation, it is spelled _backwards_."

Crimson eyes hardened for a moment before losing its' edge once more and closed in resignation. "Very well. It seems that I cannot make you see your principles as insolence and ignorance-"

"_Father_."

"-for _our_ kind." Silence. "But if you must know, I'm not really here now to do what you accuse of me."

'... Well then, if that is the only lie that you can provide me for now, then you wouldn't mind me staying here until further notice? It would be such an inconvenience to be so far away when the time comes for you to wreak havoc. " With that, Alucard turned around and proceeded to the massive doors that opened again upon sense.

"But of course my _precious_. Will you be staying in your old room? Just like the old times?"

"..."

"Because you have an interesting company waiting for your arrival..."

And only the sound of wood shutting close was heard before silence now stretched far beyond the previously stated hidden cracks of the stately walls.

++++++++++++++++++++

            In my annoyance, I paid no heed upon the endless count of corridors I passed or the curious gaze of the unmoving walls and corners that I know possess much life like the creatures that inhibit this place. I have mentioned before that if there was something I remotely appreciate about my father, it would be his natural sense to give anyone a straight and particularly frank answer. However, one does not appreciate such quality when he can give you straight and frank lies as much as he can give you straight and frank truths. For the moment, I suppose _strolls_ such as the one I am having now can be beneficiary for me as I can momentarily give up my troubled thoughts and preoccupy them with whatever memories every persistent curve in this domicile is giving me. 

            Whatever did my father previously do to gain...well, _these_? For these pitiful creatures to voluntarily entrap themselves in this dwelling, in his service; to gain Death's unyielding loyalty; to have even this seemingly alive, unholy sanctuary that has a will of its' own to give him security much like of a child still in its' mother's womb? How was it that he was titled as the Vampire Lord himself? Was it really only the simple answer of the weak bowing to the will of the strong? Did he ever contain within that immortal body a semblance of humanity before? Truly, he must have. For there is no other reason for me to believe on how my mother and he came to be. That he was once a creature capable of loving as well and this was what my mortal mother drilled into my soul even as she spoke of forgiveness to man and died amidst burning suffering. And for what purpose? I guess I understand that only now. She wanted me to save him. She tried to show me that someone who lived and was fated in eternal damnation could be given a chance to salvation, if only shown.

            Did I fail then? Decades have turned to millenniums and my father seems to be more driven to his calm insanity to destroy--- especially his "_wretched_ humans". A couple of times in my childhood, he told me that I have taken from his beloved Lisa more than he could ever hope for in his progeny. He was constantly delighted of this, and I remained his favorite. I loved him then, and I couldn't say I have relieved myself of this filial love. Anyway, mother would have wanted it to remain that way.

I have arrived.

Nothing's changed, after all.

**TBC**

++++++++++++++++++++****

**A/N**: October huh? *sigh* Looks like I have been gone for half a year. My sincerest apologies. But I would like to speak of the reasons of such delay: Studies, Officer errands, Meetings and duties, Exams and more exams, FF.net document manager refusing to acknowledge my saved fic files for update (mind you, somehow, only this was malfunctioning since I was still able to log in, though I cannot create or update stories/chapters-- this started about during the beginning of 2004...) and THEN my comp's turn to malfunction thus no internet at all. Let us hope that this would not happen again, yes? If there are any mistakes, please feel free to note :) I rarely take offense myself and it would be much appreciated.

Forgive me, since my comp broke down and malfunctioned, all of my advanced chapters of every fic I wrote while FF.net wasn't reading my saved files got, to put it bluntly, erased. I am weary despite already being on vacation now. The thought of everything lost takes a toll on any author, I suppose. 

I will not blame you for complaining about my updating pace. It is, rather, quite inefficient for the author as a responsibility for the readers. I do hope, for those who thought I was going to leave this fic hanging and undone, to accept my apologies. That will be all.

Thank you for your time. Oh yes, one more thing, I am starting to look for a beta reader for my fics. Although if that someone will only accept this Castlevania fic, that is fine with me. If anyone is feeling responsive to this call, please review or you can personally contact me through e-mail. I am not so sure as to how to go about this since I have never gotten a beta reader before but I am aiming to improve so if anyone can help, I will be more than happy. **:)**

Responses:

**Female Heero Yuy** - thank you for you patience ^^ you are now very famous to me for your temperament, which I am fondly... quite scared of. 

**Kitala**- your reviews are short but I assure you they are one of the most appreciated :) Thank you.

**"Scorpie"**- Really? :) Well then, I am truly sorry for the delays. Huzzah back to you ^^

**TooShy**- No, no, never rude :) Once again, I am sorry for making you think that I've abandoned this fic. Thank you for reviewing.

**?**- here's the continuation :) Hopefully, I'll get the next chapters done.

And for the one who never left a name, whoever you are, thank you for the review and I will try further to better my writing to make many others speechless as well :) Thank you.

-Hirame


End file.
